Synthesis of analogs of peptide hormones for an explanation of the role of ion-pair formation in hormone-receptor interaction. The synthesis of vasopressins substituted in the 8th position and of secretin analogs with glutamine and/or asparagine replacing glutamic acid and aspartic acid are examples of this research. A search for active esters that can acylate under hindered conditions.